SLEEP
by tloyc2012
Summary: ROBLOX has endured peace for years since the Developers fought off the Hackers. But now, a new threat from the depths of the internet is surfacing, and it's influencing the children: Creepypasta monsters spontaneously appear in the crossroads, and kill. First the Slender Man. Then, what happens when Jeff the Killer is brought to ROBLOX? T for violence, swearing and other stuff.


PROLOGUE

AWAKENING

He groaned. Where was he? It'd been so long since he'd truly known.

He opened his eyes, only to shut them – It was bright. Sunlight was coming down on the peaceful meadow.

He could hear laughter nearby.

Shielding his eyes, he opened them again and looked around.

This... Meadow, he guessed... was made out of blocks.

LEGO blocks, it looked like.

"The hell...?"

The people laughing nearby were also made of blocks, and he realized, as looked around, that he, too, was made out of blocks.

He stood up.

The ground around him was black – Unusually dark black, as if it had been burned..

He looked over to the three that were laughing-

Three... Seemingly normal children, aside from the fact they were made out of blocks, were having a picnic.

They didn't see him. He didn't think they could.

Two of them got up and pulled out wooden swords from their pockets and began to duel.

The third simply sat there, watching them, clapping when one of them made a particularly spectacular move.

He saw a familiar shape in the nearby forest, watching the children intently.

He walked over to it.

"Hello."

The Slender Man turned to look at him – Jeff could tell he was surprised – and seemed to groan.

"_Jeff? What are you doing here?"_

"What do you think I'm doing here?"

"_I do not know. This world seems to have a tendency to make things spontaneously appear out of thin air, it seems."_

"I kinda figured that out already."

"_So... If you're here, someone must have heard of you. Everything the children know about appears here. They have an unusual amount of control over the surroundings."_

"Really?"

"_Yes.. They think me harmless. They are partially correct; I cannot permanently kill them, it seems."_

"What do you mean?"

"_They re-appear somewhere else upon death – They just fall apart like a broken toy, and disappear. They call it 'Respawning.'"_

"Hmm. Respawning. We might be in a video game."

"_A video game?... Ah, yes, something like that Minecraft game children like nowadays. You, yourself, once loved it, I believe."_

A memory of him and his brother Liu playing Minecraft came to mind.

"Don't remind me. Anyway, what do they call this place?"

"_This place – The meadow and everything around it, or the world in general?"_

"Both."

"_They call this place the Crossroads – A bizarre name, I will admit – and the world 'ROBLOX.'"_

"ROBLOX? That's the name of a game my _brother" __– _He spat the word out as if it was an insult –"used to play when he was seven."

"_Yes, I know. It appears we are inside the game."_

"How?"

"_I do not know."_

"Well, how do we get _out_?"

For a second, he thought he heard a groan.

"_I... am not certain that we _can, _Jeff."_

"You're not _certain_? Certain? You're the fucking _Slender Man_! You, of all people – Beings, I should probably say – should be able to get out of here!"

They stood there in silence for a few moments, then Jeff began to walk towards the children.

"_What are you doing?" _He asked, reaching out a bony hand to grab Jeff's shoulder.

"What I do best," he said, reaching for his knife, "_kill._"

* * *

He watched in satisfaction as the children screamed and ran, and one man bravely stepped up to challenge him.

"Who are _you? _You, who attack the children, the heart of this world?"

"Jeff." The man paled.

"It cannot be. I alone know of you, I thought. You and the Slender Man. Then came that blasted fan-game, 'Slender' and whatnot-"

"Ah, so that's why I'm here?"

"No. It's not possible for you to be here because of that. One of the adults must have brought you here. Then, everything..."

"It doesn't matter..." His eyes took on a feral look. "I'm going to kill you, anyway."

He dashed towards the man, displaying his inhuman speed and agility, knocking the man's sword out of his hand and throwing him to the ground. Kneeling down, he put his knife to the man's throat and uttered the last words the man would ever hear.

"_Go to sleep,_" he whispered, watching as the man's neck began to leak the crimson liquid he so loved, as the man's eyes rolled up in his head and he slowly lost all color in his skin. When that had happened, the man vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Jeff stood up, looking at the spot the man had been at.

Then, something horrible happened.

Jeff began to laugh. A cold, cruel laugh that sent even the adults running for their lives.

* * *

"It's happening again."

Bloxty, the Leader of Supercorps, a small mercenary group, had always feared this day.

The first time it happened, the Slender Man took nearly fifty children before Shedletsky chopped off his tentacles.

The second time, he'd gotten them back, but could not permanently kill... Yet.

Now, the children had brought Jeff the Killer into ROBLOX. This worried him far more then the Slender Man, who could only at most give the children nightmares in the real world – But Jeff wasn't anything like that. If he heard correctly, Jeff had already killed fifteen at least.

They had yet to respawn... This was strange. Then, he realized: The children were scared of him. They feared he'd come out of their computers and kill them, like he did their in-game characters. Every time one died, the player died as well.

If this continued, ROBLOX would cease to exist.

"What's happening again, Blox?" Roy asked, walking over to join Bloxty on the balcony overlooking Swordfights on the Heights IV.

"The children have once again brought a monster to this world. This time, it's worse... Fifteen, all dead. Fifteen _players_, all dead."

"W-what?! Players h-have died?"

"Fifteen, yes."

"What can do such a thing?"

Bloxty didn't respond, but touched an invisible button in the air. Then, a search bar appeared.

"Jeff the Killer: Awakening," he said, and they teleported to the area that Jeff had been seen in most frequently.

It looked like the crossroads, but the grass and leaves of the trees had been burned black. Gray fog surrounded the area around them, and a storm thundered overhead.

The most horrific feature of the landscape, however, was something else. Mutilated bodies, severed limbs and heads, and other horrible things covered the land, the faces on the heads that of terror, their wide eyes dead white.

Gruesome, feral smiles, stretching from ear to ear, had been carved into all of their faces. What seemed like a million copies of Jeff the Killer's face stared at the two, and they both had a feeling that something else was watching.

Bloxty spun around, brandishing a Golden Katana, his favored blade. Roy matched his movements, taking out a pistol. But when he saw what they were looking at, his eyes widened.

A flickering streetlight illuminated the dark street in front of them, and a man – his face shrouded in darkness by the hood of his white jacket – walked down it, a bloody cleaver in his hand.

Roy screamed, backing away. Bloxty didn't react, but his eyes were as wide as his friend's.

"Sshhhh," Jeff said, lowering the hood of his jacket to reveal his face, which almost perfectly matched the severed heads', "don't you know people are _sleeping_...?"

Another scream from Roy, and Bloxty looked over at him – _The corpses were alive!_ Mindless, shambling corpses, all with the same horrible features, approached the group, chanting the same phrase endlessly.

"_Go to sleep..._"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Welcome to my first ROBLOX fanfic! A word of warning for the squeamish, this, after all, is a creepypasta fanfic, so there will be violence, swearing and other shit. However, I'm not sure whether to rate it T or M. Tell me in your reviews – I don't care if it's a flame or not – what you think.

Oh, and for those who are wondering: SuperBloxty is my account on ROBLOX. So, yes, this is, in a way a Self-Insert. But I'm nothing like Bloxty in this, lemme tell you that.

Originally, I had intended to make this and then just save it apart from the actual story on my computer, so I don't have to spend all the time most usually do (am I right?) writing chapters in different pages, instead simply pasting them into another document.

However, of course, I screwed up while saving, and overwrote the original. *headdesk*

Ah, well. Hope you like the story.

––Tloyc2012


End file.
